Gogosabi
Gogosabi is the het ship between Go Go Tomago and Wasabi from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Go Go and Wasabi are students that attend SFIT, where they are classmates and friends. At times she borrows some of Wasabi's tools, where her grabbing the required tool in a rush has led to Go Go messing up Wasabi's orderly system. When Tadashi died in a fire, they and their two other friends try to help Hiro through his grief, but ended up being pushed away by him until they followed Hiro to the docks and encountered Yokai. As the masked villain chased after them, Go Go became annoyed with Wasabi when he stopped at a red light and put his blinker on during a car chase, she pulls his seat back so she could have room to take the wheel to make sure that they do away from Yokai, while sitting on his lap in the driver's seat. After they all got away from Yokai and went to Fred's place to recover from the ordeal they faced, Go Go, Wasabi and the rest of their friends promise Hiro that they'll help him bring Yokai to juristic by becoming a superhero team. Shortly after they tested the gear Hiro made them, that are based on their SFIT projects, along with a set of armour to protect them, they make their way to Yokai's location. When the masked villain found and attacked them, Wasabi asks his friends what they should do to which Go Go replies "We get the mask", before charging herself at Yokai. TV Series After Hiro and Baymax retrieved Wasabi's car from the bay, Go Go uses her manganic skills to repaired and modified it, with some help from Hiro, Baymax and Honey Lemon, so she and the others could present it to Wasabi as a birthday present. Wasabi loves his gift and that their upgrades allows him to use it as their superhero team vehicle. After Go Go realized that the horrors of her, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi's worst fears aren't real, during the near end events of "Obake Yashiki", she tells the others of the implanted lenses that are the reasons why they are seeing their own fears and while Honey Lemon and Fred understood this and took the lenses off, Wasabi's overwhelming fear of highs prevented him from hearing Go Go's words until she helped him through it by reassuring her frightened friend that what he is seeing is a "safe scar". As Wasabi fights Momakase and was about to be beaten by her, Go Go comes to her friend's aid and restrains the ninja-like thief before she could have the chance to gravelly harm him. Moments Big Hero 6 (film) *The two are seen smile and making eye contact with at each other are the showcase, after helping Hiro bring his invention into the building. *Go Go turns to smile at Wasabi, as he talks to Hiro. *They make eye contact with each other as they look from the rest of the footage from the island. Season One Baymax Returns *Wasabi rides on Go Go's shoulders as they make their way to stop a speeding train. Fan Friction *After Go Go is untied by the rope that was used to help her, she goes to untie Wasabi. *The two land beside each other after escaping the now destroyed island. Fanon While Go Go and Wasabi appear to be polar opposites, it hasn't stopped people from shipping them. Possibly due to the short moments where Go Go and Wasabi share eye contact. On AO3, the ship has 16 fanfics on it. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Go Go/Wasabi tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * The ship's commonly used title was mentioned by Fred in the Big Hero 6: The Series episode, Fan Friction. Along with a few of other ship names within the Big Hero 6 fandom. Gallery Gogosabi - Gif 1.gif Gogosabi - Gif 2.gif Gogosabi - Gif 3.gif Gogosabi - Fan Friction.png Navigation